The Lonely Protector
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by UltimaShishigawa. Ichigo manages to retain his powers but the cost is that he's trapped in his Mugetsu form. Unable to return home, Ichigo is left in despair until a certain lieutenant comes along. One-Shot! IchigoXRangiku!


**A.N.: This is a request by UltimaShishigawa.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _The Lonely Protector_

 **Soul Society**

Ichigo watched as Aizen became engulfed in his final attack, the result of mastering the final Getsuga Tensho. He landed on the ground and waited for the inevitable. Whether or not Aizen was defeated it didn't matter. He was soon going to be powerless.

Aizen lay in a heap on the ground, his immortality the only thing saving him from such a brutal attack. Ichigo watched him slowly rise only to become trapped by Kisuke's hidden Kidō spell, entombed away thanks to the shopkeeper's handiwork. Ichigo watched it all silently, knowing it was finally over.

Except….

Looking down at himself, Ichigo saw that he was still in his Mugetsu form. His body covered in gray bandages and his hair long and black. Flexing his hand, he didn't feel the regression of his powers. In fact, his fluctuating spiritual pressure seemed to be stabilizing. ' _What's happening?'_ Ichigo thought in horror. ' _Zangetsu!'_ he called out to his zanpakuto. ' _What's going on? You said I'd never be a Soul Reaper again when I used the Final Getsuga Tensho!'_

The voice of the merged Zangetsu came from within him, his voice somber and filled with regret. " _We're sorry, Ichigo. I'm afraid you misinterpreted what we said. When we said you wouldn't be a Soul Reaper again, we didn't mean you'd lose your powers. You are now one with your Getsuga. It is a permanent transformation. You aren't a Soul Reaper anymore. You're something much greater."_

Looking down at his hands with horror, Ichigo realized the implications of his new transformation. He was practically in the same level as Aizen in his final form. But such power came with a heavy price. As he was, he couldn't return home and resume his life as just another fifteen year-old high schooler.

Ichigo didn't know if he could even go home.

Kisuke, finishing sealing Aizen away, saw the distress on Ichigo's face and understood quickly that something was wrong. "Ichigo, what's the matter? And…what is this form?"

Flexing his hand, Ichigo stared at it while his heart sank with the weight of the words coming from his mouth. "This is the Final Getsuga Tensho. And…I've become fused with Zangetsu."

"Fused with…Zangetsu?" The shopkeeper almost dropped his cane at the statement. In all his years as a scientist he'd never heard of such a phenomenon. He couldn't even feel his spirit energy right now, as if Ichigo had risen to a new plane of existence. He quickly understood what the problem was. "When does it end?" he asked despite knowing the answer.

"It doesn't."

Kisuke paled. With such monumental power at his disposal, Ichigo was in a very precarious position. ' _What will the captains say about this?'_ he feared. "Ichigo, I will find a way to restore you to normal."

Ichigo merely walked away….

Coming to a grassy hill, Ichigo sat down and looked up at the sky. He had won. He defeated Aizen. And yet…he felt so alone. He could no longer hear Zangetsu's voice anymore, both the Old Man and his Inner Hollow becoming fused with his body.

"Ichigo!"

The black-haired teen turned to see Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, Chad and Renji rush up the hill towards him. Behind his mask, Ichigo smiled at the sight of his friends. Standing up, he embraced Orihime as she hugged him. "I'm glad you're all okay."

Nursing his regrown arm, Uryu gave a weak smile. "Okay is a bit pushing it but we're alive. What happened?"

"Yes. Kisuke told us you defeated Aizen but…" Rukia didn't know how to make heads or tails of his new form. "Ichigo, what have you become?"

Breaking the hug with Orihime, Ichigo sat everyone down and explained his transformation. The group was shocked by what Ichigo told them, their eyes taking in his new features.

Orihime beamed and took hold of Ichigo's hand. "Well, everyone at school's going to flip when they see you with long, black hair. I know Tatsuki will love it and-"

"He can't."

All eyes turned to Uryu, who was looking at Ichigo with dread-filled eyes. Ichigo nodded in understanding, making Uryu feel guilty for breaking the bad news. "Orihime…I'm not sure if Ichigo can return to the World of the Living anymore. Not like he is."

Chad's eyes widened at Uryu's declaration. "Uryu, what are you saying?"

"I…can't be sure of the details but…" he looked at Ichigo and pushed his glasses up. "Ichigo can't be around normal Humans like that. His spiritual pressure is too great."

Rukia grew pale. "Uryu, just what are you implying? Ichigo's spiritual pressure isn't affecting us. I doubt it would affect normal Humans."

"That's not the point. His spiritual pressure is so high that it can't be contained. It's bound to affect others, especially those with no spiritual awareness." He turned his head to the sight of Ichigo's final battle with Aizen. "There's more. It's his strength that's also the problem. A simple sword swing of his reduced a mountain. He needs time to adjust to his new herculean strength."

Rukia and Orihime looked over to Ichigo, the latter with heartbreak written all over her face. Ichigo looked at the ground sadly, trying to not touch anything. Uryu was telling the truth and Ichigo knew it. When Orihime had hugged him he couldn't even return the hug without fearing that he might accidently crush her. More so, he knew that his rampant spiritual pressure had caused all of his friends to develop special powers. Who knew what might happen to those around him now that his spiritual pressure was like this….

The short Soul Reaper next to him didn't know what to say. Ichigo had saved them all but it seemed that the price was a steep one. "Ichigo," Rukia said softly, looking into Ichigo's dark eyes as he turned to face her. "Is there anything we can do?"

The dark-haired godlike teen stared at his friend before he looked at the rest of his friends. "Could you stay with me? Just for a little longer?"

The five nodded, knowing how much pain Ichigo was in. Renji stood up and gave Ichigo a reassuring nod. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I'll talk to my captain. We'll find a way to work out something for you."

"Thanks, Renji…."

 _ **A few weeks later….**_

The moon hung high in the sky as Ichigo sat on the grassy hill all by his lonesome. His friends stayed with Ichigo as long as they could but with the return of Karakura Town Orihime, Uryu and Chad had to leave and resume their normal lives. His father, Isshin, was looking after his sisters, having been forced to tell them the truth about everything. He promised that as soon as Kisuke could allow for the journey, he'd bring them to see Ichigo so he could reunite with his sisters. Rukia and Renji reluctantly returned to their squads, Byakuya having to practically drag Rukia away, though it pained him to do so which left Ichigo alone on the grassy hill.

Ichigo didn't know what to make of his new transformation. Everything with Aizen had happened so fast that he didn't have much time to get accustomed to his form.

It'd been several weeks since his battle but he hadn't eaten anything. Apparently hunger was no longer a concern for someone as strong as him. It was as Uryu said, he was like a god now.

But the thing was, god is always alone.

Looking up at the stars, Ichigo felt despair take hold of him. He couldn't go home. The Head-Captain had regretfully confirmed what Uryu suspected: The Court Guard Squads couldn't let Ichigo return home. In fact, until Ichigo could learn to control his immense power on his own he wasn't allowed inside the Seireitei; they couldn't afford a fight between him and Kenpachi if he ran into the man right now.

Ichigo understood where the man was coming from on this but it didn't make him feel any better. Despite his awesome power he felt caged. Even if he wanted to defy everyone and go home he couldn't. He didn't know how open a Senkaimon. And with Zangetsu now a part of his body even if he could do so in the past he would be unable to without a physical blade to unlock the gate.

Laying down on the soft grass, Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to imagine being home in his warm bed, being awakened by his sister's call for breakfast, kicking Kon in the face when he tried perving on Rukia.

But the thought of the home he could never return to made his heart clench in pain. He was grateful that everyone was alive but this sacrifice felt too great to bear. A week of isolation made the pain even more unbearable. Though the captains had come by to offer Ichigo their company it was fleeting and Ichigo would feel worse when they left. Everyone else in the nearby Rukon District was much too frightened of the godlike Ichigo to approach him, causing his isolation to feel worse. It'd been a week since the last time he'd even saw anyone and the crushing loneliness was starting to get to Ichigo.

Sighing, Ichigo put his hand on the grass and breathed in the night air. The sky was cloudless, allowing him to see the stars. His eyes turning to the brightest, he had a thought. ' _I don't really like doing things like wishing on a star but…I wish someone could come and stay with me…just for a little while.'_

No sooner did he make that pained wish, he heard footsteps coming towards him.

Sitting up, the powerful Ichigo turned to see a familiar face walking towards him. "Rangiku…."

The strawberry-blonde walked up the hill towards the boy at the top and sat down next to him. As she did, she set down a large bag she'd brought with her. "Hello, Ichigo," Rangiku said in a surprisingly soft voice. "I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you sooner but I had to help with the clean-up efforts."

"That's fine. I'm just glad that you're okay." It relieved Ichigo to see that Rangiku was okay; from what Orihime told him her injuries were severe. Ichigo remembered the last time he saw the woman, she was crying over a dying Gin.

' _Gin….'_

Over the past few weeks Ichigo had a lot to think about. Chief among his thoughts was Gin Ichimaru, the foxy rogue who defected with Aizen. In his final moments he'd shown himself to be Aizen's enemy and had come closer than anyone else to killing the man. But by the time Ichigo had arrived it was too late and he died in Rangiku's arms, leaving the fight to Ichigo. He remembered how distraught Rangiku had been, crying her eyes out even as it seemed like all hope was lost.

Even in the soft light of the moon, Ichigo could see that she was still shouldering his loss if her red, puffy eyes were anything to go by. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just…tired," Rangiku said, obviously a lie. Looking over Ichigo's Mugetsu form she raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if anyone's told you this but you look good with black hair."

"Thanks. So what's in the bag?"

Reaching inside, Rangiku pulled out a thick blanket. "Captain Hitsugaya said that you don't really need food or clothing but I thought you might want to lie on something other than grass." Grateful at her thoughtfulness, Ichigo spread out the blanket and they sat down on it. "Ichigo, how are you?" she asked. "I can't imagine what this must be like for you."

"It's…tough," Ichigo admitted, looking up at the sky. "I was prepared to sacrifice my Soul Reaper powers and live a normal life. But this…" he looked down at his black-clad body and sighed. "I don't know if I can take…."

Rangiku stared at Ichigo forlornly, knowing his pain. Her captain and the other remaining captains had discussed trying to put seals on Ichigo in order to quell his spiritual pressure but both Kisuke and Mayuri both shot down that idea. Ichigo was now on a separate level than anything they understood. What worked on a normal Soul Reaper, even on someone as abnormal as Kenpachi, wouldn't work on Ichigo. Putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, Rangiku pulled him into a warm hug. "We're here for you, Ichigo. I'm here for you."

Careful not to crush her, Ichigo hugged her back. "Thank you, Rangiku. It means a lot to me that you came to see me." He pulled away and noted her red eyes. "You've been crying?" he asked, more a statement than a question.

"It's been trying," she admitted. Looking at Ichigo, who'd sacrificed so much for everyone, Rangiku felt she could be honest around him. "I thought for so long that I could save him. I still can't believe he's gone." The dam inside Rangiku burst for the umpteenth time since the end of the Winter War and tears began to flow down her face. "I miss him so much…."

Ichigo didn't know what to say. Sure, he'd pretty much become isolated from his friends and family but Rangiku had lost the person closest to her. What could he possibly say to help? Wiping the tears from her eyes he looked at his tear-stained hand and came to a quick decision. He would do what Gin was no longer able; he owed the man that much for his bravery. "Rangiku…"

"What?"

"Gin's not here anymore but…I promise I'll protect you in his place."

Touched, Rangiku looked at Ichigo and smiled. "You mean that?"

"I promise." His wrapped fingers gently touched her cheek. "So don't cry. Smile. Gin would've wanted you to. And Orihime. And Toshiro. And me."

The tears stopped and in their place came laughter. "Ichigo, I had no idea you were the hopeless romantic," she teased. Wrapping her arms around him, she lowered his head until he was cushioned on her huge bosom. "Then I promise I won't leave you alone and isolated. You deserve happiness for what you've done for us."

Ichigo closed his eyes and exhaled, feeling the warmth of Rangiku's body seep into him. He ran a hand up her back slowly, making Rangiku hum in content.

In response, Rangiku ran her hands through Ichigo's mane of long, black hair. "So soft and smooth. Who knew being a god gave you such perfect hair."

"Rangiku, I'm not a god," Ichigo interjected, sitting up much to her disappointment.

"Maybe. But you still look hot like that," she teased. Staring at Ichigo's face, Rangiku felt heated. She couldn't feel his presence but being this close to him it felt like she was sitting next to a hearth, warm and calm. She reached out and touched the mask around Ichigo's face. "Ichigo, can I see you? It might help others if they can see your face."

Nodding, Ichigo reached up and slowly unwrapped the black wrappings around his face, exposing his nose and mouth. Cupping his face, Rangiku could see the boy behind the immense power, lonely and afraid. "Ichigo…" she whispered, leaning forward.

Ichigo blinked as her face neared his. "Rangik-"

The stars shined bright as Rangiku planted her lips on Ichigo's, pulling him close. Despite his shock Ichigo melted into Rangiku's soft, puffy lips. His hands hesitantly went to her sides and he pulled her against him, holding her close. When she pulled away Rangiku ran her delicate fingers down the side of his face. "Ichigo, I want you."

Ichigo couldn't deny what he was feeling. Not when he had the beautiful, voluptuous woman in his arms and the taste of her kiss on his lips. "I want you too."

Leaning back, Rangiku undid the pink sash from around her and let her top fall past her shoulders. Ichigo's eyes stared in lustful awe as he was exposed to the biggest chest in the Soul Society. His blood surging through him, he reached up and cupped her huge bosom and squeezed. When Rangiku gave out a groan he quickly stopped. "I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

The strawberry-blonde shook her head. "Not at all. My breasts are just really sensitive." Smiling, she cupped her massive bosom and pressed them against his chest. "Does that feel good?" Without waiting for a response she pushed Ichigo down onto his back and got on top of him. Her breasts continuing to push against his hard chest, Rangiku kissed Ichigo once more, this time with more fervor. Ichigo ran his hands through her long hair and they rolled around, making out on the hill. When Rangiku's tongue asked for entrance, Ichigo willingly obliged. The night became filled with the dual sounds of moaning as their tongues met. Ichigo felt like he was in heaven as his tongue wrapped around hers, his hands roaming her naked back.

Finding himself on his back again, Ichigo was a little disappointed when Rangiku pulled away. However, his disappointment ended when Rangiku lifted herself up, her breasts swaying in front of his face. Opening his mouth, Ichigo wrapped his lips around one of her pink, hardened nipples and tasted her supple skin. ' _So soft,'_ he thought lewdly. His hands cupped her bosom and squeezed, earning more groans from Rangiku.

"Mmmhh!" went Rangiku when she felt Ichigo bite down on her sensitive nipples. She could feel her panties start to get wet as Ichigo pleasured her sensitive breasts. "Heheheh…" she chuckled as Ichigo switched to the neglected breast, his tongue licking across her naked globe. "You look like a baby suckling his mother." Not wanting him to have all the fun, she slowly slid down his bandaged chest. She smiled when she saw the tent sticking out of his black pants. "Good to know even gods get hard-ons."

"I'm no god, Rangiku," Ichigo insisted.

Standing up, Rangiku let her _Hakama_ fall to the ground, leaving her in only her pink panties. "That's not going to stop me from worshipping your beautiful temple of a body." Getting between Ichigo's legs, she pulled down his pants and released his throbbing manhood. The lieutenant marveled at Ichigo's huge erection. He was most certainly head and shoulders above all her previous partners. He had to be a good nine or ten inches with a lot of girth!

The godlike Ichigo let out a lustful moan as his friend cupped her massive breasts and wedged his cock between them. The soft feel of her cleavage only got better when Rangiku squeezed her breasts together and ran them up and down, earning more moans from Ichigo. Rangiku was mentally squealing as she leaned down and licked the head, his heat making her shiver from the night air. "Don't hold back, Ichigo," she pleaded, her lust growing when she licked the head and swallowed the small bit of pre-cum dripping from the slit. She looked up and saw the look on his face and smiled seductively. For all his incredible gifts, Ichigo was still a virgin and was susceptible to a woman's charms.

Ichigo laid on the grass and panted, the pleasure inside him bubbling over. He'd seen porn videos before of a woman giving paizuri but he didn't know it could feel so good. Despite his best efforts to enjoy it longer, he couldn't fight the feeling anymore. His balls tightening up he began to thrust into Rangiku's cleavage, making her huge breasts shake. "Rangiku! I'm gonna cum!"

Smiling a knowing smile, Rangiku squeezed her breasts around Ichigo's cock tighter, her tongue constantly licking the head as it poked out over and over again. "Cum, Ichigo. Cum all over my tits." She didn't care how lewd she was being. Right now all she wanted to do was watch Ichigo's face fill with rapture while feeling the heat of his seed on her body.

With a loud cry, Ichigo fulfilled her wish as he came all over her. "Ahhh!" he groaned, his back arching while his cock exploded all over her breasts, covering her tits and her face in his white cum. Rangiku sighed heavenly as Ichigo covered her face, astounded by the sheer amount Ichigo had saved up. "Oh my," she slurred while licking her cum-stained lips. She pulled her tits away from Ichigo after he finally died down and stared down at herself. "You were really holding it in, Ichigo!"

The boy chuckled. "Well I was stuck in the Dangai Precipice World for three months…." He sat up and watched in heated arousal as Rangiku started to lick the cum off her body, lifting up her huge tits to lick the strings of white semen off of them. His cock throbbed madly as he watched. He felt the urge to take her then and there almost unbearable.

Rangiku saw the lustful glint in the boy's dark eyes and smiled. Standing up, she undid her _obi_ and let her _Hakama_ fall to the ground. Winking at the blushing boy, she pulled down her panties and stepped out of the pool of clothes at her ankles, sitting down in the boy's lap. As much as she'd like for him to pin her to the ground and fuck her brains out, because he can't quite control his strength she was worried he might literally fuck her to death. ' _Not that it wouldn't be a bad way to go,'_ she mused, ' _But I better take the reins for now until he can control his strength.'_

The two Soul Reapers looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Leaning forward, Rangiku pressed her forehead against Ichigo's, licking her lips as his cock wedged between her asscheeks. Wrapping her arms around his neck she lifted her hips and positioned herself so that she hovered over his manhood, her dripping pussy inches from being speared. "Ichigo…."

"Rangiku," Ichigo moaned in response. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Make love to me, Ichigo."

Gripping her hips, Ichigo pulled her down onto his cock, a gasp escaping his lips as his cock was engulfed by Rangiku's pussy. Rangiku rolled her head back as her pussy was filled with his manhood. Feeling Ichigo stretch her pussy she dug her nails into his shoulders while rolling her head back, smiling as Ichigo bottomed out her pussy. Ichigo sat back and took in the sight of Rangiku on his lap, his cock buried inside her pussy.

Planting her feet on the ground Rangiku began to lift herself up. Ichigo's grip on Rangiku's waist tightened when her warm, wet muscles moved around him before she pushed herself back down. "Oh!" Rangiku gasped as she began to ride Ichigo. Rangiku was in absolute ecstasy as Ichigo all of her spots; if his size didn't impress her before it did now. "Ohhhh! This feels so good!"

"Ah! Rangiku!" Ichigo panted, sweat beading down his back. He let go of Rangiku's hips with one hand and palmed her bouncing breast, bucking up into her tight pussy. "You feel so good!" Eying her bouncing tits, Ichigo wrapped both arms around her and buried his face in her tits, wrapping his lips around her nipple and sucking on it.

"Ahhhh…" she moaned. Wrapping her legs around him, she started to bounce on his cock faster, biting down on her lower lip when Ichigo kept knocking at the door to her womb. Ichigo leaned back and laid down on his back, taking Rangiku with him. Even as she laid down on Ichigo's chest her hips didn't stop. The empty night air became filled with the lewd sound of her luscious ass smacking his hips as she drove herself up and down. Sitting up, Rangiku threw her head back and panted. "You're so deeeeeep! My pussy!" she panted, her hands grabbing Ichigo's. "My pussy is melting!"

Ichigo continued to thrust up into her tight pussy, the feeling of her hot womanhood making his mind melt. He let go of Rangiku's hands and grabbed her bouncy tits, his fingers sinking into her huge melons. Rangiku leaned back and bounced harder, her hips moving with a mind of their own.

Rangiku had always been beautiful in Ichigo's eyes but the sight of her now was almost beyond words. Her lips parted to let out a symphony of moans, her gorgeous body glistening with sweat in the pale moonlight. The almost hypnotic rhythm of her body as she slammed her pussy up and down his cock. The look of ecstasy on her face as she bottomed out her womanhood again and again, reaching down to rub her swollen clit. All of it drove Ichigo wild.

Despite having more experience than Ichigo, Rangiku couldn't handle the fireworks booming inside her body. Putting her hands on Ichigo's stomach she moved uncontrollably up and down on his cock, panting as it knocked on the door to her womb. "Oh god! Ichigo! I'm gonna cum!" she moaned. "I'm…I'm…CUMMING!" she shouted. She didn't care if anyone heard her, so loud was she. Throwing her head back, the stars above Rangiku began to form a kaleidoscope. Her pussy gripped Ichigo's manhood in an almost crushing vice before her pussy started to gush around him, soaking his lap with her slivery love juices. As she climaxed her face twisted with pleasure and she showed Ichigo her most lewd expression, her body in total bliss.

The tight pressure of a woman's pussy around him was too much for a boy to bear. Gripping her waist, Ichigo threw his head back and moaned into the night sky as his balls tightened for one final time. "Rangiku!" he shouted before his cock exploded inside her. "Ahhh!" he moaned loudly as he stuffed his lover full of cum.

Rangiku had a mini-orgasm as Ichigo filled her womb to the brim. Her body shaking like a leaf she collapsed on top of Ichigo's chest. Her arms hugged his neck and she held onto him like a life preserver. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and laid on his side, feeling a sense of calm pass over him despite their intense fucking. Grabbing the blanket he put it over them and cuddled with the strawberry blonde.

"Ichigo…" she whispered as she laid her head next to his, her hand grabbing hold of his own and squeezing lightly. "I will not leave you alone."

"Rangiku," Ichigo answered, holding her tightly against him. "Neither will I."

The two lovers closed their eyes and quickly fell asleep in each other's embrace, the first of their many nights together...

 _ **Ten Years later….**_

Where there was once just a lonely hill now sat a cozy house, built by the Squads to give their savior a place to stay. Despite Byakuya insisting they make Ichigo a larger home he insisted it be small. He wasn't one for luxury.

The godlike Ichigo had come to terms with his near-omnipotence and in the passing years had learned how to restrain his massive power, enough to be allowed access to the Seireitei to see his friends. His father would come by often with Kisuke, Yoruichi and his sisters. Yuzu and Karin were both shocked and saddened to learn all that'd transpired in Ichigo's life, especially since he could no longer returned home. But Ichigo would take comfort in watching his sisters grow into beautiful young women and their visits would bring him solace.

Ichigo stood in front of the house, watching the clouds go by. Cloud watching had become his favorite hobby, feeling his cares fly away with the white fluffy balls in the sky. He looked down at his black-clad self and smiled, having become content in his unchanged appearance. Hearing someone call his name from inside the house, Ichigo turned around and walked towards the door.

In addition to his family Rukia and Renji would often come by with his friends, never wanting Ichigo to think that they didn't care for his sacrifice. Kisuke would sometimes come by, pitching ideas on how to repress Ichigo's spirit energy so he could lead a normal life. But after ten years the scientist was force to regretfully give up, though Ichigo didn't blame him at all. It had been his choice after all to use the Final Getsuga Tensho. He was also comforted by the knowledge that he wasn't immortal and though he had a Soul Reaper's lifespan he wasn't going to live with this curse forever.

As for a certain lieutenant….

Entering the home, Ichigo saw a strawberry blonde in the kitchen, cooking dinner. "There you are, Ichigo," Rangiku Kurosaki said as she set a pot of stew onto the table. "You're just in time for dinner." She called out to the house's other occupant. "Gin! Dinner!" At the call of his name, a tiny child emerged from his room and smiled at his parents. He looked like a mini Ichigo only with black and orange hair.

Intending on keeping her promise, Rangiku stepped down from her position as lieutenant of Squad Ten. Toshiro was disheartened to see her leave but knew it had to be. While she may have gotten first aid treatment from Izuru, she'd never fully recovered from Ayon's attack and couldn't maintain a lieutenant's position. With his and the Head-Captain's blessing Rangiku left the squads to be with Ichigo. After a year of living together on the hill Ichigo proposed to Rangiku, who immediately said yes. Three years into their marriage Rangiku gave birth to their son, Gin Kurosaki.

There was some concern for the parents when Gin was born. Would the child possess Ichigo's godlike strength or would he normal. Luckily for them both, Gin appeared to be as normal as he could be. They sensed he possessed strong spirit energy, even as a toddler but in all other aspects he was normal, a blessing for the two new parents.

Ichigo sat down at the table and smiled. He may have lost much in his battle with Aizen but he'd gained much as well.

But more importantly, Ichigo was no longer alone.

The End


End file.
